A Different you
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Sequel to It Takes Two, Death always in the way for Psyche but not this time, but something else is now in her way and that's the truth
1. Depressed

A month went by since Twist was dead. Psyche still doesn't believe them. They could never find his body, so that gave Psyche more hope, she was depressed and didn't talk much. Psyche didn't cry, she just wouldn't talk, barely eat, or be seen.  
  
Kila was watching as Psyche suffered, Merlin crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Kila just looked into the cauldron, she stirred the cauldron with her finger.  
  
"Chaos, glorious chaos. It's so beautiful, I could cry but I haven't cried in 4 thousand years and I won't start now." Kila floated right towards Merlin, standing or floating behind him, leaning her head and arms on his shoulders, "Now, we are supposed to work on having a baby, yes?"  
  
Merlin blushed and looked away. He was still talking to her telepathically, "Don't even try it. Not until you make this all better for her."  
  
Kila groaned, floating back to the cauldron, "Don't worry, I cast a spell to make sure she'll won't be miserable and suffer cause her man is dead."  
  
"You also lied about him being killed, you said he wouldn't die."  
  
"Exactly, he's not. And I just cast a spell too."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
Kila kissed Merlin, "You'll just have ta find out."  
  
Psyche sighed, wrapping Twist jacket around her body as she lay back on her bed. She hadn't eaten anything for two weeks; she hadn't spoken to anyone since Sonar had told her about Twist's death.  
  
Slang started to sing Whisper.  
  
**Catch me as I fall  
  
say you're here and it's all over now  
  
speaking to the atmosphere  
  
no one's here and I fall into myself  
  
this truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
**Psyche felt a pain in her chest, she never felt like this when her husband died, this pain that stabbed her in the back of the heart, clogging up her very veins.  
  
**Don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light**  
  
**never sleep never die**  
  
Psyche felt the tears coming back but like always, they never fell. Her throat sore with each passing swallow, making it even harder to avoid the pain.  
  
**I'm frightened by what I see  
  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come  
  
immobilized by my fear  
  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
**  
She could hear Twist's voice and his breath against her back but when she turn around, there was no one.  
  
**Don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
**  
**don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die**  
  
Psyche was never felt this bad for her husband but why Twist. Or was he just different, opposite to what you would think of any other guy.  
  
**Fallen angels at my feet  
  
whispered voices at my ear  
  
death before my eyes  
  
lying next to me I fear  
  
she beckons me shall I give in  
  
upon my end shall I begin  
  
forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end**  
  
Psyche's POV  
  
Why? Why do I love that jerk so much?  
  
He was cute, charming, sweet, nice, not self-centered, he didn't even think about himself when it came to others. Sonar said that was how he died. He had to save someone and then something fell on him and he couldn't move, no one could move him and Chris was knocked out. He would protect anyone even me. I love him so much. No one can take his place. No one. But I have ta find a mate, even though I still love Twist. Damn him, he made me soft.  
  
I sat up and put my hands on my head as I sat up.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Dr. Mystical walked into Dr. Mercy's office, so did Master, she just saw Psyche on a picture, on some kind of website or email.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Dr. Mystical instantly yelled, Dr. Mercy closed the screen instantly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh we're see. Master do your stuff." Dr. Mystical commanded. Master, being the Wizard of Machine, took the headphones that he always wears off his ears and aims it at the computer. With a zap of gray light, the screen came back on, showing the previous picture of Psyche and a profile to her, to all of his fellow scientists that created experiments too.  
  
Dr. Mystical started to read the email that was showing, "This is Dr. Mercy, creator of the Angels of Mercy. This is experiment 1105, codename Psyche. She's suffering from the near death of her boyfriend. Now she's needing a mate, who's strong and desires a child. Please, anyone of you-"  
  
Somewhere in a distant planet, a figure was on the computer. Searching for something, until there was a voice that came from the computer, "You got mail."  
  
The figure sighed as it clicked on the mail icon, it started to read, suddenly a smiled appeared on its face.  
  
"Oh Doc, look what I just found." The figure said, suddenly a tall figure and a short figure entered into the room, "I found what you wanted."  
  
The figure dragged down to the picture and the profile, "Name's Psyche, powers, the ultimate controller of mind, unbreakable nails, keen sense, instant healing, now can't grow old, mind connection with sister and friend (her sister actually cloned by accident) and strength.  
  
Spliced with the hunting sense and genes of tigers, cheetah, Leopard, cobra, lion, Rhino, elephant, dingo, and diamond back rattlesnake."  
  
"She's perfect." The tall figure said, "I must her."  
  
The short figure walked out and the figure at the computer soon walked behind that figure.  
  
"So he wants her, we'll get her."  
  
Kila stopped immediately, she got out of the bed and ran towards cauldron, and she looks down as Psyche was still lying around.  
  
Chris was still being followed by Force still mad at him, just finding out about happened last night.  
  
"I can't believe you. Pervert, I should beat your ass up!" Chris threatened hitting her fist against her hand. Force backed up in fear.  
  
"Now, Cryst-"  
  
"Don't call me!" Chris even walked closer, clenching her hands, eyes turning yellow.  
  
"Damn I'm sorry, I told you I was drunk, you rape me."  
  
"You asshole, you fuck me up." Chris held Force by the collar but Force gained courage and pushed Chris away.  
  
"SHUP THE FUCK UP, YOU BITCH!"  
  
"What?" Chris seemed surprised.  
  
"THAT'S IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! FIRST, IT SEEMS LIKE YOU WANT ME BUT THEN YOU JUST KICK MY ASS OR PUSH ME AWAY!  
  
Chris crossed her arms, "So."  
  
"SO? YA KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY ARE A BITCH AND A BUTCH, GO FUCK UP SOME OTHER GIRL!"  
  
"Don't call me that, bastard." Chris' teeth grinded into each other.  
  
"I MEAN BE A BASTARD BUT FOREVER YOU'LL BE A BITCH!"  
  
Chris was about to say something but Force shut her up.  
  
"SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I HATE YOU, DIDN'T HAVE TA BE SO DAMN BEAUTIFUL AND I WISHED YOU WERE DEAD!" Force just stormed off, leaving Chris standing there by herself.  
  
Psyche was finally out of her room, she outside of the lab, standing there in the rain, not caring if she looked like a wet rat, still wearing the jacket. Sonar came out there with her, standing right next to her with an umbrella, covering it over her.  
  
"Well, doesn't this remind you of that girl in the movie with the ship?" Sonar asked, laughing, Psyche was kind of smiling and giggling but she stopped when she looked back up to the sky.  
  
"Yeah, first tell me Twist's last name." Psyche smirked. Sonar didn't know she was joking.  
  
"It's Highwind. " Sonar answered.  
  
"Highwind. That's cute."  
  
"Psyche, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, cause I know he's still alive. Trying to find some way to come back to me, rather that or I'm crazy. Sonar shut up."  
  
Sonar laughed but Psyche just frowned in sadness. Sonar sighed and just walked away taking the umbrella with him. Suddenly, at the lab there was an explosion. Psyche ran towards the lab, noticing that a fire was building up. 


	2. Captured

Daytime 11:05am- (from the last review of It Takes Two) How could Psyche bring herself back, if she's dead. But thanks to her splicing process and having to split some of her powers to Demonina, healing someone else now takes energy.  
  
Evil-Gensius-565- Thanks for the reviews  
  
Tobias-Don't even try it, I still think you're the king of suspense. Lol  
  
Psyche ran into the lab, the fire was put out by the rain most of it. Psyche and Sonar were helping putting the fire out. The entrance of the explosion was still set on fire; everyone was busy trying to put the fire out when they suddenly noticed 5 figures walking through the fire. Everyone stop to look at them, they were experiments.  
  
First: An orange female with scales, a scorpion tail, and a stringer. She had short orange hair, yellow lizard eyes, and pink snaky tongue. She wore a white T-shirt, shorts and orange cowgirl boots.  
  
Second: A black experiment with one eye patch covering his right eye, his belly was gray, he wore a black shirt, pants, and black biker boots.  
  
Third: A red experiment with orange on its belly with light blue eyes, he had orange short hair, wearing an orange shirt, pants, and sneakers.  
  
Fourth: A purple experiment female with long purple hair, purple sleeveless shirt, shorts, and boots. A light blue colored hair band in the middle of her head. She had cat like ears, snaky purple tongue, and purple cat eyes. She looked kind of like the first one, but more beautiful. She had the a long snake tail but the tip was like a cat's.  
  
Fifth: A dark green blue experiment, with long dark greenish bluish hair, stopping to his neck. A scar over his left eye. He wore a dark blue shirt, jeans, black leather jacket, black biker boots, and a sword stripped to his back. His blue eyes shined.  
  
The blue green one lifted up his hand, the fire was sucked back into it. He took out his sword and the others stood into a fighting stance. The black one storms his foot on the ground; the ground started shaking like crazy. Some of parts of the ceiling fell onto the ground where most of the experiments ran out of the way.  
  
Chris kicked the orange one in mid air. The experiment hissed like a snake at Chris standing back up. They were circling each other.  
  
"Hey bitch, what's up?" Chris asked circling her.  
  
"My name is Liz, demon of Angel."  
  
Suddenly, a chair by Leon hit the black one and Kimi came running towards him double kicking. But then Kimi was punched in the face by the purple one. Suddenly, Komodo came running with a roundhouse and side kicking the purple one into a wall.  
  
The black one came up, his eyes glowed gray, "Don't touch her!" The black one smashed its hands into the ground, the impact made everyone fly.  
  
Liz trips Chris with her tail and brought her tail down fast for the kill but Chris sprang out of the way. Then she kicked her stomach, causing Liz to fly.  
  
The dark green blue who was looking around, he saw his target wearing a white tank top and a light green crop top. He started walking towards his target, pulling out his sword.  
  
Sonar was coughing from the smoke of the fire, Psyche was trying to tell him to go but he wouldn't.  
  
"Sonar go, now!" Psyche insisted but Sonar shook his head.  
  
"Not until I find Sonic. She's out here."  
  
"I'll look for her, you just go." Psyche pushed Sonar away as she ran even closer into the fire. She wasn't coughing as bad as Sonar was; in fact she wasn't barely even coughing.  
  
Kila was laughing wickedly as she continued to look down at the cauldron. She sighed, laughing even louder and wickeder, "What beautiful chaos! I love these screams!"  
  
Merlin suddenly ran into Kila's room and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Merlin dear, don't you look green." Kila laughed away, knowing that Merlin was a dark green color.  
  
Still talking telepathically, "You did this, didn't you?"  
  
Kila had a shock look on her face, "Me? Never." Kila started laughing again.  
  
"Kila!"  
  
"I didn't, I'm just going along with it."  
  
"KILA! What the hell is the happen with you? Experiments are getting hurt."  
  
"I know, they're blood and screams are like the dinner bell ringing." Kila started to drool, she slowly wiped it away.  
  
"I can't believe you." Merlin was about to storm away, "I don't know how I fell in love with a psycho like you. You wasn't this crazy before." Merlin slammed the door.  
  
Kila sighed, still looking down at the cauldron, "Always have ta ruin my fun." An idea popped into Kila's head, "This will be good."  
  
Psyche could hear Sonic crying, in fact everyone could hear her, but her crying echoed making it hard to know where she was. But then Sonic just stopped, Psyche ran into a half ring of the fire, where she saw someone holding Sonic in his arms, the dark green blue male experiment.  
  
Psyche's POV  
  
I froze, not scared but cause he had Sonic and a sword in his hand, for all I know this guy could kill Sonic right in front of me.  
  
"Sonic." I walked slowly towards them, the male didn't move. Sonic had tears on her cheeks drying. I closed my eyes and opened them up, my eyes went clear. It was a new way to read minds or travel into someone's head faster. I could quickly see myself entering into his mind, I was cold, I looked around, but only to see darkness no bubble that would take me to his mind. This guy doesn't have a mind space; I exited out and entered back into my own. I opened my eyes. Who is this guy? He looks so familiar.  
  
"Sonic." I said again, I felt helpless, this guy had my best friend's little sister, and he could decide her fate. There was nothing I could do, what if I made the wrong move towards him, what would he really do?  
  
"Can't read my mind huh?" He said, even his voice sounded familiar in a way.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, taking another small step towards him.  
  
He didn't answer, he held Sonic close to him.  
  
I didn't care who he was, I just wanted Sonic back, alive, "Can you give her back to me, please?"  
  
He didn't answer, he ran away, still holding Sonic. I went after him. He was very fast, faster than me. I kept losing track of him, I stop one time. I lost him, I stomped on the ground, but then I looked up, seeing him climbing up to a ladder. I went after him, it was pretty high and he was gone before I could get to the top. There I was standing on the top, looking around. This guy was too good; I couldn't even sniff him or hear him.  
  
I would have yelled but that would give my position away, I could hear whistling behind me, I turned around, and there he was. He smirked at me, and started walking towards me, I backed up far enough to stand in a fighting stance and my nails extended. But he wasn't scared, I slashed him across the chest but he didn't bleed, he was instantly healed. I backed up into a wall but he was still followed me until we were face to face.  
  
"Where's Sonic, you bastard?" I kicked him in the knees, but he didn't feel it, he just rubbed his knee.  
  
"How's Sonic?"  
  
I grinded my teeth but I looked into his eyes, I felt weak in the knees. Oh no, not at a time like this.  
  
"You know damn well who's Sonic, the little girl you took." I answered, he smirked, for some reason; my nails were back to normal. This guy was really getting into my personal space. So I pushed him away with my AT boundary or I tried but he was still standing right in front of me.  
  
"I'm not affected by psychic powers." He looked down at me, proving to be a few inches taller than me. I looked down, extending my nails again.  
  
"Where's Sonic?" I showed that I was about to attack him.  
  
"What? You'll fight me if I don't tell," He laughed, "I'm a better fighter than you. Plus if you wanna see Sonic alive, I-"  
  
I punched him, so hard that his neck crack, but he turned his head, cracking his neck back into place. He didn't look like he was in pain. But when he kneed me in the stomach, I felt like I lost my lungs, breathing made it hurt more. I was on my knees, tears came down my eyes, and the pain was so great. I was shaking, even when I looked up; I had a hard time moving my head. I looked at him.  
  
"I warned you." He pulled me up by my hair, "One more hit in the stomach and I could kill you." He let go of my hair, letting me fall back on my knees. Slowly, I got up, but I was having a hard time standing, until I finally got my balance back. He continued to look at me, his eyes looked like they could stare at my soul. He pulled me by the hair again, but I stab him in the stomach. There was silence, as he fell onto my hand, my claws going through his body, I could see the tips on his back, two were covered by his sword strip. I thought he was dead, but then I was wrong. I could hear him laugh, laugh like nothing happened. He pulled himself from my hand and my nails; he smiled at me like nothing happened. Then he punched me in the face, causing me to fall back, and he twisted my leg, my arm, and my tail, the injury was so bad, my instant healing didn't heal me, worst of all I couldn't heal myself from the lack of energy. He suddenly pulled out his sword and slashed me across the neck. I fell on the ground completely; my vision kept getting blurry until I blacked out.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Psyche was lying there like she was dead. Blood linking out of her mouth from being kneed in the stomach, a few bones were out of place.  
  
The red one came by to see what he did, "You were too hard on her."  
  
"I warned her."  
  
"I think you killed her."  
  
"Like I said before I warned her. That bitch did this too herself." He kicked Psyche's body. Then he picked her up and started to carry her out. 


	3. A Goddess Promise

Psyche's POV  
  
I woke up, seeing someone looking at me. It was that Purple experiment with the very long tail. She acted like Lucky in fact just like her. She laughed as I shot up.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean to startled you." She said, all friendly, it was starting to scare me, "My name's Kitty."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"One of my friends knocked you out. Go thing I'm a healer, you had a real serious case of external bleeding. That's all I know cause I'm a nurse in training." Kitty smiled at me even more.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Where am I?" Psyche asked, noticing that she was in a room that just had a bed.  
  
"You're in a ship." Kitty laughed and then she stood up, "I wouldn't do anything if I were you. Cause one thing is, none of us can be affected by psychic powers, two, Blade just disable your powers and three, and we have that cutie pie here too."  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
Kitty nodded, "Blade having fun with her, he loves kids and plus both of em together are even cuter." Kitty giggled and walked out of the room, closing the door and locking it from behind.  
  
Sonic was being bounced on by Blade (the experiment with the sword) on the knees. Sonic was acting even cuter than before as she puts the pacifier in her mouth.  
  
Kitty walked past him.  
  
"She's a cutie." Kitty was pitching her cheeks; Liz just rolled her eyes and was looking into a magazine, "Lizzy, isn't she cute?" "Don't call me that." Liz ignored Kitty's question, Ray touched her shoulder and Liz flipped him as she sat down, "Ray, you pervert I told you to remove the hand." (Sounds Familiar)  
  
"What?" Ray sat up, "Don't you ever have a conscience?"  
  
Liz crossed her arms; ignoring his question, "Don't touch me."  
  
"Bitch." Ray said under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." Liz shot an evil glare at him.  
  
Psyche was just lying there, suddenly bubbles were falling from the ceiling, and suddenly Kila came floating down in one of the bubbles.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like you got yourself in a jam." Kila snickered evilly while hovering over Psyche's head like a ghost, "Too bad, I had to erase their memories."  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"Everyone from Dr. Mercy's lab, to em you don't exist anymore, not until you break the spell I cast."  
  
"What spell?"  
  
"The spell is just cast, until you find Twist, everyone will not remember you, not until you identify him."  
  
"He's dead, thanks to you. You lied to me, I thought Gods and Goddess keep their words."  
  
"We do, He's alive but he's with em, the Demons of Angel, his memory erased unless he is reminded."  
  
"I don't trust you anymore."  
  
"Don't worry, this time I'll warn you of impending doom." Kila gulped.  
  
"Why are you gulping?"  
  
"Hello, impending doom is my pleasure."  
  
Psyche looked at Kila, not able to read her mind but what choice, Kila's a goddess and if Twist is alive then she has been keeping her word, "You'll have to promise that whatever happens, Sonic will not die and you'll warn me about every doom that will happen."  
  
Kila glared at Psyche and Psyche glared back, showing that she wasn't backing down.  
  
Kila slashed a small X on her shoulder, which glowed a ghostly white, "I promise."  
  
"I mean it, I don't even want Sonic to die the first time and you revive her."  
  
"Damn, Psyche, for some reason, I would back out that but your mortal ways intrigues me. Not even Merlin could make me promise that."  
  
"Thank you...Hey was that an insult?"  
  
Kila looked at Psyche, "Consider it as a compliment." Kila was about to disappear, "Remember Psyche, I promised and I never go back on my word. But Twist doesn't remember you and he doesn't look the same but he will feel the same."  
  
Kila suddenly laughed as she vanished in thin air.  
  
Back in her room, Kila looked into her cauldron.  
  
Talking Telepathically, "I'm very proud of you." Merlin kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Whatever, but she's on her own after those damn promises, now I must remove Sonic from my death list."  
  
"You would really put a baby on a death list."  
  
Kila gasped while looking into the cauldron, "Those fools."  
  
"What is it?" Merlin looked into the cauldron and gasped. On a distant planet some aliens pushed the statue of Kila down, breaking it in pieces.  
  
"They don't believe I exist, why, those bastards will pay." Kila disappeared.  
  
On that planet, in a town, the statue that everyone broke, smoke started to come out of it. Kila was hovering over it.  
  
"You fools, I've protected you for thousands of years, now you will die."  
  
Everyone gasped and started to bow, one of them begged, "Please, Kila, spare our lives, the scientist said that you were not real."  
  
"You mean him." Kila pointed at a guy who was well hidden in the crowd but now was exposed, "You will die and shall everyone else, for listening to him. Only a few shall survive, the ones who are truly faithful. I curse the unfaithful ones, that when the rain of lava comes down, you'll go to hell and visit Had and Hell yourself." Kila laughed disappearing by spinning around like a tornado and into the clouds. 


	4. Their Home

Psyche's POV  
  
I sat there on the edge of the bed, wondering how would I find Twist, I betcha ya, this Demon of Angel guy created a lot of em. Suddenly, a beam of light shined right in front of me, then I saw Merlin there.  
  
"Now what?" I sighed not being in the mood. Merlin was talking to me telepathically but it surprised me that he had a voice, too bad it wasn't his; he just said that it wasn't.  
  
"I was going to give you some hints on finding Twist, but fuck that." Merlin was about to disappear.  
  
"Wait! Don't Go!" I yelled and then covered my mouth, where's my dignity when I need it. Merlin just turned around and smiled at me.  
  
"It seems like you're desperate."  
  
I frowned at his comment.  
  
"Well, when Kila was talking in riddles, she was actually saying that you and Twist would feel the same way bout each other." Suddenly Kila appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Damn you Merlin. I wanted her to find that out by herself." Kila's nails looked like claws, "I was hoping for some screaming."  
  
"If Sonar thinks I'm crazy then this goddess is really crazy." I said in my head.  
  
"Kila, aren't you supposed to be killing some inhabitants on a planet that thinks you're fake?" Merlin rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's right, that will start in five minutes and I need popcorn."  
  
Merlin rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just test whoever you think is Twist by his personality." Merlin and Kila disappeared in bolts of lighting. But then Kila came back.  
  
"Guess what? I did a good thing, for once. I teleported Sonic back home and made it like she never existed when that cutie guy grabbed." Suddenly Kila disappeared when Kitty entered into the room.  
  
"Those two are the weirdest couples ever." I scratch my head.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kitty came in, seeing Psyche just sitting around.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Kitty giggled when Psyche shook her head. Psyche just noticed that Kitty wore leather shorts, leather boots, short tank top that exposed her stomach, she wore leather gloves, that stop at her knuckles, and she wore a head band with cat ears on the side.  
  
"Nice outfit."  
  
"Thanks, Onyx gave it to me."  
  
"Onyx? The one with the sword?"  
  
"No silly, that's the cutie Blade. We found him in the ocean a month ago. Barely frozen to death, he was covered by a bunch of junk metal. Then the Doc asked Oceania to revive him."  
  
"Oceania?"  
  
"Yeah, I great with all that mythology stuff but she's real, I saw her once. She's goddess of icy winds, but her husband is the god of all water."  
  
"Do you know a goddess named Kila?"  
  
"Goddess of Chaos? Sure. She's the reason why I wear purple and dark purple. She had an affair with mortal once. She had a child that was a demi goddess but Zok, god of the gods, forbid it. It was foretold that Kila's child would defeat him in battle one day. He killed the mortal and tried to kill the baby too, but Kila let her baby be raised by mortals so Zok would never find her. But Kila could never see her daughter again. It was believe that her child was the last string that she happens to be destroyed and made her insane. Making everyone suffer in utter chaos to get rid of the pain that burns her very soul. But it was believe that when she saw a mother and daughter about to be killed, she saves em. "  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that's what made her so crazy."  
  
Kitty looked at Psyche confused but then she giggled, "For a minute there, it sounded like you met her before or know her."  
  
Psyche laughed fake, "Yeah right, I've never seen a goddess before and I don't plan to."  
  
"Ya know, Blade was right about you."  
  
"What did that bastard say about me?"  
  
"He said he doesn't know why but he thinks you're kinda...well..hot and he doesn't fell for any girls just by looks. He said you're so familiar but he doesn't remember." Kitty started walking towards the door, "Don't tell him I said that cause then he would kill me."  
  
Psyche just sat there until she felt a bump which made her fell on the floor. The ship was having a rough landing against the icy winds that was blowing strongly against the ship as it landed. Psyche hit her head against the wall, when the ship was starting to be blown against the wind. But then all of the chaos stopped, Psyche could hear metal cranking and the ship being grab like a crane game. Except the ship hung up, the ship was rocking until two more metal claws came, one grabs the ship in the front and the other in the back keeping the ship from rocking. The room that Psyche was in opened, there stood Blade, he just stood there still.  
  
"Come on." He commanded, but Psyche just crossed her arms and turned her head, Blade sighed, rolling his eyes, "You're not making this any easier for me."  
  
Psyche didn't move.  
  
"Get you ass up now." Blade snarled but Psyche didn't move.  
  
"I'm not moving." Psyche shook her head.  
  
Kila was crying as she was watching from the cauldron.  
  
"It's okay, Kila." Merlin patted her back.  
  
"It's not okay, it's beautiful, all that torment, torture, and screaming. That Beautiful utter chaos, people being killed by their own screaming and panicking."  
  
"You kidding me, they're doing all of that, cause the volcano is spurting out lava. Poor guy, he should have kept running."  
  
"I'm so happy." Kila said when all of a sudden, in a blast of icy wind, there stood a female who was as white as snow. She wore a ripped up white sparkling gown and held a staff in her hand.  
  
"Hello Kila, nice to see you again."  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Oceania." Kila crossed her arms , showing Merlin that she wanted to be alone. Merlin instantly disappeared.  
  
"Little sister, I haven't seen you in what four hundred years. What have you been up to since then."  
  
"Stirring up chaos and pain, and you?" Kila snarled.  
  
"Oh me, nothing out of the usual, I'm just married to the God of the very waters. Now I'm the goddess of icy winds and icy waters."  
  
"So happy for you. Now get out."  
  
"But I wanna see my little sister's little girl. Oh sorry, I forgot she's not here."  
  
"You know damn well, she's been gone for 20 years, so don't start."  
  
"Why do you live in this place, when you could live back at Tarus?" Oceania was looking around, "Oh, could it be that you want to be as close to your demi goddess child without knowing that her mother is the goddess of Chaos and magic.  
  
"You make me sick Oceania."  
  
"Please, I changed my name to Snowy now. It's so much better, right sis. But you wouldn't know better anything. I mean, you fell for a mortal, even though you were better than him. And look what you bad decision got you."  
  
"411 Snowy, he wasn't just a mortal, a wizard in fact."  
  
"Yes, but a wizard is not as better as a god or goddess, you should have known that Zok would have never allow it. But it's just like you, you're too stubborn and ignorant to listen."  
  
Kila grinded her teeth, Snowy disappeared.  
  
Blade was carrying Psyche towards a lab, out in the cold, artic ice, the others were already there, but Blade was having a bad time, cause Psyche kept kicking, screaming, and punching.  
  
Blade finally got tired of it, and he dropped Psyche on the ice, the artic winds making her hair blown all over her face.  
  
"You wanna run away, go ahead." Blade said, standing all stiff again. Psyche stood up, she looked around, and the land was barren with ice which was broken into pieces, floating on top of the freezing water.  
  
"I'm not running away." Psyche said.  
  
"That's smart for once. Just look out there, there's nothing, but ice, icy winds, and freezing water. The ice and winds, they won't kill ya maybe injure. But that water is a different story, I know cause I fell in it once. Your body feels instantly frozen, you try to move but it hurts. It feels like a thousands knives going through your body, that's the only thing that you can think about, the pain. You can't breathe or feel. You feel like you lost your legs, and once you're in that water, it's nearly impossible to get out or even survive, you could probably stay in for a few hours or a day, depends on how you are in the cold. The only chance you can if someone pulls you out. Sometimes you can survive if parts of your body still works."  
  
Psyche looked at the water and then at Blade and back at the water, "So don't even try jumping into the water as a death wish, cause if you have a second thought it's too late."  
  
Blade continued to carry Psyche on his right shoulder.  
  
"Why would you care anyway?" Psyche asked.  
  
Blade never answered, from outside the lab was completely made out of steel or whatever kind of strong metal. When Blade stood in front of the door, it automatically opened and they entered. It was so warm inside, but the only thing that caught Psyche's eyes, were the weird experiments, some had animal claws for hands, or looking similar to the other experiments back at Dr. Mercy's lab.  
  
Liz seemed like Chris and Ray was like Force, Kitty was like Lucky, Onyx like Charlatan.  
  
Blade drops Psyche into a locked room similar to the one in the ship.  
  
"The Doc will see ya when he sees ya." Blade closed the door, and locking it. The Lock was outside to make sure Psyche couldn't pick it. 


	5. Rage

Psyche, Sonar, Charlatan, and Lucky belong to Daytime 11:05am. So give her an applause or whatever. I'm not being sarcastic either.  
  
Blade was just sharpening his sword when Kitty came around.  
  
"Can I see Psyche?" Kitty asked, she was crying.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Kitty ignored his question, "Can I see her?"  
  
Blade shook his head, "Sorry Doc said no one can see her?"  
  
"Since when do you ever listen to him."  
  
"Since now."  
  
"But it's an emergency, please."  
  
"Sorry Kitty." Blade said, Kitty started crying louder. Blade held her. He noticed that she was bruised all over her body, she was bleeding from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Kitty, what the hell happened?"  
  
Kitty wouldn't answer, she just kept crying until she fell asleep. Blade carried her and walked her into her room, she shared a room with Liz. Kitty's bed was all the way purple. Blade put Kitty on the bed softly and walked out. Blade saw Liz telling Ray to go away again.  
  
"Guys, what happened to Kitty?" Blade asked, Liz and Ray looked at him plainly.  
  
"We don't know. I just saw her running out of the dark hallway, screaming and crying. She wouldn't tell us anything." Liz said then she look at Ray, "Remove the hand."  
  
Ray removed his hand and started whistling. Liz grabs his arm and started to twist it. Ray winced in pain, especially when she tried his arms together in a knot.  
  
Blade looked at Liz, "You're crazy."  
  
"Only when this thing touches me." Liz pointed to Ray, who finally came out of the knot Liz twisted his arms into.  
  
"Lizzy, next time, remember my nickname is Rubber band man for a reason."  
  
"Touch me again and you're nickname will be Dead man."  
  
Later on, Psyche sneak out of her room. She saw Kitty in a new outfit. She was wearing a purple tube top, booty shorts, high heeled boots, leather gloves that stop to her knuckles, and had a whip tied around her waist.  
  
"Hey Psyche." Kitty greeted, she didn't know that Psyche had to be locked up.  
  
"What's with the new outfit?"  
  
"Oh I'm about to go outside, wanna come?" Kitty did her famous giggle again. All of a sudden, Liz came along.  
  
"Sure, gotta jacket."  
  
"Yeah, here." Liz gave Psyche a jacket, "Are you sure you won't get hot in that?"  
  
Psyche looked at Liz like she was crazy or something, "Are you sure you two won't be cold wearing those?"  
  
Kitty laughed but Liz just rolled her eyes. Liz was wearing the same shirt but she was wearing shorter shorts, long socks that stop to her knees and timberlands.  
  
"We can't be affected by the cold winds, just the cold water." Liz answered.  
  
"But some of us can't even be affected by that." Kitty giggled and started to walk off, Liz following and Psyche soon after.  
  
"Where are we going?" Psyche asked, sitting on a motorboat. Liz started to boat and was driving far from the lab and stopped near a large iceberg.  
  
"Some Federal guards are looking for us, we gotta make sure they never find the lab." Liz said, as the three jumped onto the iceberg. Psyche almost falls in the water but Kitty caught her by the jacket and pulled her in. Liz stop above the guards who were looking for clues. Kitty and Psyche came up after her.  
  
"Shhh.....they're coming this way." Liz was right, they were coming closer, using flashlights to see through the ice, "Psyche, are you ready?"  
  
"Ready? Ready for what?"  
  
"To kick their asses."  
  
"Okay." Psyche just shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly, her nails grew longer. The three girls jumped off the high part of the iceberg and to the lower part with the guards.  
  
The guards suddenly saw the three experiments and aimed their guns at them.  
  
"Put you hands up." One guard commanded. The three girls put their hands up but not in the way the guards wanted it. Liz shot a bird, Kitty put her hands behind her head, and Psyche just put her hands on her hips.  
  
"The one who kills these bastards the fastest wins." Liz laughed as her eyes glowed orange.  
  
When the guards were about to fire, Kitty used her whip to turn their guns towards the commander of the guards, shooting him. Then she pulled their guns using her whip, making the guns fall into the water and sink.  
  
"Oops, my bad." Kitty giggled and they all started to walk towards the guards.  
  
Back in the Lab, Blade just noticed that Psyche was gone.  
  
He was swearing and cursing the whole time he was looking for her.  
  
"Onyx, have you seen that Psyche girl?" Blade asked, he was wearing a black shirt with a big skeleton's skull on it. Black leather jacket, gloves, pants, and boots.  
  
"Yeah, she went with Liz and Kitty."  
  
Psyche was spinning around in the air, slashing two of them across the head, "This is so much fun." Psyche said throwing the head into the water. Kitty used her whip to grab a guard around the neck. She jumped off the edge of a small cliff and landed on the glacier, using her weight to hang the guy.  
  
"I know." Kitty let go of the whip and could the guard's neck pop, then she snap her whip back into her hand. Liz stabs a guard in the heart with her stinger. Purple venom started oozing out of her tail and into the guard's heart. It started pouring out of his mouth and eyes until her stinger came out, leaving him dead. She used her tail to wrap around a guard's body, sneezing it.  
  
Psyche didn't see it, but a guard hit her in the head with a crow bar, she was bleeding hard but she got back up, she slashed the guy across the face but he dodged it. Knocking Psyche down to the ground. He stops instantly when he felt something stabbing him in the stomach, it was a sword. The sword was instantly pulled out and the guard fell to the ground. Psyche's bleed stop and was healed by itself. Blade was standing there, looking angry.  
  
Psyche's POV  
  
I got up, looking at Blade; I could tell he was mad with me. By the time he came, we were already finished; Blade pulled me by my arm towards the boat that we came on.  
  
"Someone's in trouble." Liz said sitting on the boat and Kitty didn't laugh. Blade was really cutting the circulation from my arm; I pulled his hand off my arm. I was getting really sick of this guy. I was pulling my arm away from him through the whole time. When we were back at the lab he was really pulling my arm.  
  
"I don't know how the hell you got out go I'm going ta ask, how the hell did you get out?" Blade looked at me.  
  
I pulled something out of my pocket and showed it in front of his face, the keys, "Are these the keys?"  
  
He looked surprised and started searching though his jacket. Thank you Kimi for teaching me how to pick pockets, who knew it, would be so... well... useful. I was smiling when Blade snatch the keys from me.  
  
"Wiseass." He said, making me smile even more. He pushed me into the room and closed the door. I laughed, pulling the keys out of my pocket. Kila made a copy for me just in case. I use the key and twisted the knob, the door opened and I sneak out again. Blade was walking towards the gym so I followed him silently. I could see that he kept checking if he had the keys, he did, but I have a spare. When he entered into the gym, I entered too but I hid behind the bleachers.  
  
I saw Kitty just sitting on the bleachers, watching some guys workout but I could tell that she had her eyes set on Onyx. I felt a little bold and walked up towards her. She looked at me surprised.  
  
"Psyche, what the hell are you doing here? Wait a minute, how did you get out? I thought you were lock up?" Kitty started to giggle when I show her the spare key I had, "Ya know, Blade is around here."  
  
"Man, Fuck Blade." I said, really meaning it, I can't stand him even though he's kinda cute.  
  
"Oh come on, every girl except me and Liz wants Blade. He has that charm."  
  
"Whatever, like I said before fuck Blade."  
  
Kitty looked at me all shock but then she just looked at Onyx lovingly.  
  
"Kitty, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just that, well...someone tried to rape yesterday and Onyx saw it, but he thought I was having an affair."  
  
I looked shocked, I don't like rapes, I can't even stand the word, "Say what?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought I could talk to you cause I couldn't tell the others, this guy got everyone scared except Blade, Liz, Ray, and Onyx. But I can't tell any of em especially not Blade."  
  
"Well why not?" I didn't care if it was Blade but Kitty being nearly rape. For once, I saw there was no smile on her face.  
  
"The Demons of Angel were created by super heroes and super villains, like me, I was created from the idea of Catwoman. But Blade, he was created from the idea of the Punisher. Plus Blade's a psycho and I can't have that."  
  
"Wait, who's the bastard that tried to rape you?"  
  
"Him." Kitty pointed to a guy that looked more like a lizard than experiment; in fact he looked like Liz a little. This guy was freaky looking all the way.  
  
"Oh hell no, I'll take care of this." I jumped off the Bleachers and started walking towards the guy. Kitty followed me, trying to stop me but I didn't listen. This guy was bigger up close than I thought but he didn't scare me. I just thought of acting like Chris.  
  
"Hi." I greeted all innocently. He seemed not to react to me until I stepped on his tail. He roared and then faces me, but when he saw Kitty, he started to drool.  
  
"Hello Kitten, and...and..."  
  
"Psyche." I said, backing up from his drooling.  
  
"What may I do for you ladies?"  
  
I pushed him away, and then I started to yell, "If you ever rape her again, I'll knock the shit outta ya!" I was surprised, I sounded like Chris, but I know Chris would really do that without warning. Everyone stop to look at me, there was silence.  
  
"I don't have ta listen to-" He was about to walk away but I pulled him by the tail.  
  
"You better listen to this bullshit. I dealt with your kind before. You may have everyone under your control but you don't have me. And guess what, if I hear you ever rape another girl again, I kill you and get medieval on that ass."  
  
Everyone was silent as I walked away, so was Kitty but she was followed me out of the gym.  
  
When I was gone, I heard the whole gym go, "DAMN!" and started laughing and cheering. I always wanted to say Medieval and now I know why Chris feels great after making threats. 


	6. Blade

This takes place when Psyche doesn't exist, thanks to Kila's spell. I don't own any of these songs.

Chris was walking by herself, still thinking about what Force said.

"Why should I care what that pervert said?" Chris said to herself. Tears fell down her eyes when she saw Force flirting but this time she didn't even bother. She was walked on.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**Cause I know that you feel me somehow, **

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

Force saw Chris walking away, he didn't feel any better but he didn't want to follow her when he just yelled at her like that. It was his first time.

**And I don't want to go home right now**

**And all I can taste is this moment **

**And all I can breathe is your life **

**When sooner or later it's over I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

Chris was in her room, sitting on her bed, she saw a picture of her twisting Force's arm, and she throws the picture at the wall. A piece of glass fell in front of her.

**And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.  
**  
Force was usually the only one, besides Hel and Forge that could understand her. That she had to act tough cause everyone would run over her like she was the street. She picks up the glass.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, Or the moments of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies, Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

Another tear fell down, and then she just slashed herself across the arm, with the glass. A river of her blood poured down her arm, but then it healed. So she slashed herself about ten times with the glass, blood spill everywhere and all over her clothes. She repeated it over and over until she was bleeding everywhere on her arms. Then she just waits until it healed back up. It was late at night, and she walked towards the pool, then she slashed herself again. From the lack of blood, she collapsed on the edge, letting her blood and tears mix in with the pool.

Force, Hel, and Forge came by Chris' room, they gasped to see the room was a mess with blood everywhere. Hel picked up the broken picture. Forge merge with the lab again, to see where Chris was but she was nowhere in sight.

With Psyche

She was asleep again but she shot up from her nightmare, she was dreaming that she was standing in front of the grave that had Kitty on it.

Later on, after she sneaks out of her prison room and saw Liz and Kitty in the room they share, putting make up and junk on, or new clothes on. Psyche also saw a new experiment female.

Psyche's POV

I saw her. She was pretty tall. She wore a black tank top that only stops to her stomach, exposing it; she had purple bat wings, no fur, short skirt, and skinny high-heeled boots. She had a black diamond on her head. Her black eyes really freak me out.

"Hey Kitty, Liz, and ...."

Kitty introduced her, "Psyche meet Psyche."

My eyes widened, I thought that name was very real.

"But her nickname is Gothika."

The experiment looked at me, her eyes glowed purple.

"Hey Gothika." I greeted.

"Hello Psyche." She greeted back. I walked towards Kitty, Gothika and Liz continued looking through a trunk full of clothes.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, Kitty was brushing her hair.

"We're getting ready for the party, I made up a new song. We've been practicing almost like forever."

"Well good luck." I said about to walk out of the room but Kitty stop me.

"Wait Psyche, aren't you going to get ready for the party?"

"No, Blade will- Oh Okay." I just shrugged my shoulders, just remembering that Blade would be mad at me again, and I wanted him to be.

"Good, but you'll have ta wear something else. Something sexy." Gothika said sounding like a professional, "You look more like the really short skirt type, with a tube top with strips, and medium high heeled type, not to mention, white arm sleeves."

"What?"

"Gothika is very good with clothes." Kitty said changing her usual clothes; she was putting on long purple leather pants, boots, and tank top. Liz was changing to a fire design leather pants, boots, and no strip shirt. Gothika was wearing black leather pants, boots, and a bra. I changed into light green skirt that had a whole in the back for my tail, a blue tube top with strips, and a light green blue medium high boots. Since I've never really worn shoes before I was kinda having a hard time, I do like the white arm sleeves Kitty braided my hair back so it wouldn't block my face.

"You would wanna get that hair out of your face, cause there's a lot of guys going and not all of em have mates. Plus you look like the perfect type of girl who needs her hair out of her face." Kitty giggled, I frowned so she took it out and put a hair clip on the right side of my hair. It was much better than the ponytail but I still frown, "That looks a little better."

Kitty was right, but I didn't like it much so I pulled it out. Kitty wasn't mad, she just giggled. Suddenly, I could hear music from the main room, which meant the party started. Ray entered with out even knocking.

"Girls, the party just started and your number three ta go."

Normal POV

**Baby, can't you see  
**  
**I'm calling**

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

**I'm fallin'**

"Oh Liz, here comes your knight in shining armor." Kitty laughed as she pointed to Ray, He was looking around, until he saw Liz, he smiles.

"Oh Shit! I gotta get out of here." Liz was trying to leave but Gothika stopped her.

"Why run? It's not like you slept wit him last time, huh?"

"You slept with him? I thought you hated him." Psyche looked at her, Liz slap her in the forehead.

"I do, it was an accident. I was drunk and..and it just happened. I don't really remember the whole thing. He been after me ever since."

He started to blush when he saw Liz in her new outfit, when Gothika, Kitty, and Psyche walked out, he walked towards Liz. There's no escape. Liz backed up into a wall as Ray's arms stretched out to both sides of her head, trapping her.

**I can't hide**

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it

"Now, Ray what happened last time was an accident." Liz backed up futher to the wall, Ray had this look in his eyes that just freaked her out.

"We don't have to mention that little accident. So Lizzy, I was wondering if me and you could...well...ya know...dance?"

Liz sighed then rolled her eyes, "Alright but only if you start calling me Lizzy and don't touch my ass again. If you do, I'll rip your arms apart instead of tying em up." Liz and Ray exited out of the room and Ray cheered. **Too high  
**  
**Can't come down**

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now

Psyche's Pov

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

You're toxic

I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Damn, Kitty wasn't lying, there were a lot of guys but I was looking for the one that was Twist. I noticed a bunch of guys looking at me as I entered, but I saw Blade playing pool.

**It's getting late  
**  
**To give it up**

I took a sip

From my devil cup

Slowly

It's taking over me

I always got that hot feeling around him, but that probably cause I don't wanna get into trouble and pushed into my room. But I just wanted to ignore him for now, I was on a mission and I didn't need distractions.

**Too high**

Can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around  
  
**Can you feel me now**

Most of the guys were really drooling over me, I leaned against the wall, already about 5 came to me, but I knew they weren't Twist, Twist would never say that lame saying it most have hurt when you fell from heaven bullshit.

**With a taste of your lips**

I'm on a ride

You're toxic

**I'm slipping under**

With a taste of poison paradise Twist would take his time until the time was right, not using that lame bullshit these pathetic losers are using. I didn't feel like dancing but I smiled when I saw Kitty and Onyx hugging. I'm addicted to you

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

And I love what you do

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

I scratch my head, already so bored, I feel like bothering that hunk....hunk! Oh no, Psyche, what are you saying, this is Blade we're talking about here.

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Taste of my lips and having fun **

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

You're toxic

I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise

**I'm addicted to you**

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

That bastard that makes me so sick, but he's kinda hot, N, no, no, He's dead. No one's ever said everything mean to me and live, but I still think he's hot.

**With a taste of your lips**

I'm on a ride

You're toxic

I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

He's not hot, He's cold and dead. I hate him, that jackass is so pathetic, weak, ..and...and....damn, he's so cute. Damn him.

**I'm intoxicated now**

I think you'll love it now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

I'm intoxicated now

I think you'll love it now

I think I'm ready now

Normal POV

**Let's Get It Started, in here...**

And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and

runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and...

In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.

We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.

Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.

Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without. You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.

**Burn it till it's burned out. Turn it till it's turned out. Act up from north, west, east, south.**

Psyche was walking through the crowd until someone pulled her by the tail and the next thing she knew she was in someone's lap.

**Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.**

Get stupid.

Get it started, get it started, get it started.

Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.

Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in **here.**

**Yeah.  
**  
"Hey Baby."

**Lose control, of body and soul.**

Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.

Don't get ahead, just jump into it.

Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it.

Get stutted, get stupid.

**You'll want me body people will walk you through it.**

Step by step, like you're into new kid.

Inch by inch with the new solution.

Trench men hits, with no delusion.

The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.

Psyche just pushed him away but the guy pulled her back, then suddenly, someone else pulled her by the arm, it was Blade.

**Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.**

Get stupid.

Get it started, get it started, get it started.

Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
  
**Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.**

Yeah.

Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and...

C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!

Lets get woohoo! (in here)

Lets get woohoo!

Lets get woohoo! (in here)

Lets get woohoo!

**Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!**

Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...

Let's get ill, that's the deal.

At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just)

Lose your mind this is the time,

Normal Pov

Ktty finally found Pynx, he was drinking

**Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just)**

Bob your head like epilepsy, up inside your club or in your Bentley.

Get messy, loud and sick.

Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So)

**Come then now do not correct it, let's get pregnant let's get hectic.**

**Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.**

Get stupid. (Come on)

Get it started (come one) , get it started (yeah), get it started.

Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.

Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started

(woah, woah, woah) in here.

Yeah.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, Psyche escaped his grasp.

**Lets get woohoo!**

Lets get woohoo! (in here)

Lets get woohoo!

Lets get woohoo! (in here)

Lets get woohoo!

Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!

Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...

Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'

"None of you god damn business. You aint my daddy!"

Psyche looked at the guy, "Sorry big boy but my daddy's calling me."

The guy laughed, Psyche smiled and Blade's mouth shot opened.


	7. Unexpected

Kila was floating around the cauldron, "Maybe I should go back home for a while." Kila throws a vial in the air and a dark portal was created. She flew in it and it disappeared.

Kitty and Gothika were up next but Psyche kept having this weird feeling that something bad is about to happen.

**So, so, so scandalous**

You know you wanna sing with us (baby)

That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)  
  
Kitty flipped in the air and did a split, the crowd cheered. Psyche was sitting on the edge of a pool table, getting drunk again.

**Non stop looks to kill**

Straight talk sex appeal

One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet

Rough neck all around

Inking all over town

Show me how you get down

Cos we ain't even close yet

"Psy, easy on the drinking." Blade said.

Psyche just looked at him, "No."

**You got me feening and you got me feeling weak**

Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep

You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep

No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me

You got me trembling like a little baby girl

You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls

You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl

You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world

Psyche had already drunk 9 glasses of rum and 3 glasses of margaritas.

"Damn, I thought I was the only one around here who drink like that." Blade said, when it turned to night, two of Blade's teeth stick out of his mouth like he was a vampire.

**You're dangerous**

Just get it up

The way you move so scandalous

It's all about the two of us

A one night stand just ain't enough

I need some stimulation baby

Kitty finally found Onyx, he was sitting at the bar.

"Onyx, can we talk? Please, it's important." Kitty asked but Onyx just ignored, she turned him around and pulled the glass out of his hand, "Why havee you been avoiding me?"

Onyx didn't answer, he didn't even looked at her.

"Onyx, about me and Gil, nothing is going on between us."

"Yeah right, I saw you. Ater all we've been through... I thought..thought..nevermind."

"He was trying to rape me. I told him...to stop..but he keeps coming after me... I don't love him..."

"What?"

**A little conversation maybe**

You got me spinning out like crazy

There goes my baby

"What's with the teeth?" Psyche asked, pointing at Blade's mouth. Blade touched the teeth that appeared, he looked into his reflection into the glass.

**Scandalous (baby)**

So scandalous (baby)

Scandalous (baby)

So, so, so scandalous

"Damn it, they're posed ta be gone for good." Blade said, Psyche started to laugh. But Blade looked at her seriously.

"Snaggle puss." Psyche laughed.

"Just wait til I have that urge for blood, you're next."

**Hot stuff, head to toe**

Where you go, no one knows

You smile playing the dough and we ain't even close yet

Solid as a rock

How many ways can you hit the spot?

Show me what you got 'cos we ain't even close yet

"Oh Psycho, soon you'll love me even more."

"Hell no." Blade smirked. Psyche was starting to get drunk, she wrapped her arms around Blade's neck.

"Kitty will die cause of her being who she is. Onyx will be broken of the incoming doom. Liz will start loving the person she hates the most." Psyche laughed, she licked Blade's cheek.

**You got me feening and you got me feeling weak**

Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep

You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep

No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me

"Son of a Bitch!!" Onyx yelled, punching Gil to the ground, he satn top of him, and strted punching him in the face.

"Stop! Stop!" Kitty tried to pulled Onyx off of him, "He's not worth it."

**You got me trembling like a little baby girl**

You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls

Blade pulled Onyx off of Gil and some of Gil's friends pulled him off the ground.

" What's the matter with you?" Blade asked, Gil got up and wipe the blood from his mouth.

"This bastard has been trying to rape Kitty. If you touch her again, I kill you!" Onyx threatened, Gil looked at Kitty for a minute and just walked away. Kitty hugged Onyx. Blade just walked back to Psyche.

**You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl**

You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world

"What the?"

"Soon, this lab was sink between the sea cause of two lovers and solving the murder of a close one."

**You're dangerous**

Just get it up

The way you move so scandalous

It's all about the two of us

A one night stand just ain't enough

I need some stimulation baby

Ray tried to kiss Liz but she pushe him away.

"Knock it off!" Liz pushed him away, but he kiss her on the lips, but she pushed him away, "I said stop it."

"I love you so much." He touched her cheeks.

"It was just one night..and-"

He kissed her again, "That's not what mean." He kissed her again and this tme she took it.

**A little conversation maybe**

You got me spinning out like crazy

There goes my baby  
  
Blade looked at Psyche like she was strange, she yawned and leaned against Blade's right shoulder.

**Scandalous (baby)**

So scandalous (baby)

Scandalous (baby)

So, so, so scandalous

A little conversation goes a long, long way

Show a little patience

That you are here to stay

So show me that you're game oh  
  
"Blade? Are you a vampire?" Psyche laughed.

"Yes."

"I knew it, there's no way a cutie like you can be so serious all the time."

**You're dangerous**

Just get it up

The way you move so scandalous

It's all about the two of us

A one night stand just ain't enough

I need some stimulation baby

A little conversation maybe  
  
"Cutie? You're seriously drunk. Come on."

"No. I don't wanna, you can't make me." Psyche sounded like a little kid as Blade tries to push her off the edge of the pool table but she wouldn't let go.

**You got me spinning out like crazy**

There goes my baby

"Psyche if you don't calm down, then I'll have ta knock you out." Blade threatened but Psyche didn't listen. Blade faced Psyche by grabbing her by the neck. Psyche kissed him. During the kiss, Psyche's eyes shot opened.

**You're dangerous**

Just get it up

The way you move so scandalous

It's all about the two of us

A one night stand just ain't enough

I need some stimulation baby

A little conversation maybe

You got me spinning out like crazy

There goes my baby  
  
The veins around her mouth were showing, she was trying to push Blade from the kiss but he held on to it. Soon Psyche stop struggling, Blade broke the kiss and Psyche was paralyzed.

**You know you wanna sing with us (baby)**

That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)

You know you wanna sing with us (baby)

That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)

Blade carried her up and towards the room before he got there Psyche started acting crazy again. Blade placed her on the bed and bit her on the neck, instantly knocking her out. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed on her bed. Blade walked out of her room, leaving Psyche right there.

The next Morning, Psyche woke up, having another big headache. She didn't remember what happened last night. When she walked out of her room, she saw a bunch of experiments crying. Onyx just sat there looking heart broken. Psyche was wearing her clothes now, she was about to gave Gothika back the clothes she borrowed last night but she just saw Liz crying in Ray's arms.

"What happened?" Psyche asked to Ray since Liz was too choke up with tears to speak.

"Kitty's dead." Ray answered holding his tears.

"What?"

"Kitty's dead, she was killed last night when walking by herself. No one knew what happened. The only one is dead."

Psyche shook her head, Kitty dead but she just saw her yesterday, happy and now dead. Psyche walked back to her room silently, until she closed the door. She screamed and started to cry out loud. She was on her knees on the ground and then faced the ground as streams of tears fell drop to the ground.

Her tears wet the floor already. She continued to cry until a flash of dark light made her look up. Psyche stood up, and started to walk towards the light. She disappeared and then reappeared in water. She was holding her breath until she couldn't hold it no longer, then she noticed that she could breathe. The current was carrying her away; the current was taking her to a dead underwater city. She was floating through the temple of what she thought looked like Kila, once she was through the underwater temple; she was trembling on sand of a desert. The sand was constantly blowing up like it was the ocean. Moving up and down, not to mention, revealing dead soldiers' bodies standing with their spears in the air, in a trail leading towards a brown large temple. The sand was moving up and down, covering the trail and then the trail appeared again, all of a sudden, Psyche saw a large brown beetle like creature moving through the trail and chasing Psyche. Psyche instantly started running away from the creature, she was now using AT Boundary while running backwards but the beetle was gone before she known it.

Psyche kept running through until she felt the ground under her shaking, it was the beetle again, causing Psyche to fly into a wall. The beetle didn't come after her.

"Hello Psyche." A voice greeted. She turned around to see Kila sitting on a seat.

Psyche frowned at seeing Kila.

"You're a very rude little thing, aren't you?" Kila floated off her seat, "Good that's what I like about you."

Psyche crossed her arms and still didn't say anything. Kila floated around Psyche for a moment.

"You like it, it's my home Tarus, my own goddess domain. It took me two hundred years to make. Of course, the skeleton soldiers are real. The god of death didn't mind, of course he wasn't so alone anymore. Come in."

Psyche followed Kila into the temple. The temple was full of vials, the cauldron, weapons like spears, scythes, masks with fright on it, there were more skeletons body parts, and there one picture frame. Psyche looked at it. It showed two experiments, a green blue male, and a dark tan/yellow color experiment with long black hair and wore a dark purple gown.

"You promised." Psyche said in angry.

"Promised? What Promise?"

"That you'll tell me any doom that's coming. Kitty's dead."

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I promise that I'll tell you but I didn't promise how."

Psyche's eyes widened, "The dreams."

"That's right. You'll remember more easier that way. I can't just tell you, for the goddess of chaos and magic, I'm very busy. I'll have ta sunk a city in an hour or so." Kila faced the picture, Psyche could see that Kila was crying, "Ya know, you're life has been a picnic compared to mines."

"What happened?" Psyche asked, remembering Kila's mistake before.

"I was just hovering high in the sky, when I met him." Kila said with a sighed, "I fell in love instantly."

"I thought you said that goddess and gods only."

"I lied, it could be mortal and immortals, but this was different. He was my only true love. I didn't have ta tell him I was a goddess cause he didn't care. I didn't want a child; I just wanted to be with him, forever. But soon, I was pregnant, he was happy and so was I. But that all changed when Zok was foretold of impending doom, that my child will become stronger than him. He killed my mate, so I wouldn't have any more strong children. When he died, my emotion for love died along with him. The last thing I could do out of love was saving our baby. My little girl, some one took the job but he doesn't know the truth. Giving my baby away, was the last string, I completely lost the love that I felt once. I suffered the worst kind of lost ever. I can't go to my little girl unless she figures out I'm her mom, that the only way Zok will leave her alone, forever. Not a day has passed when I wonder, when my little girl will find out I'm her mother, so I could just hug her."

"But you got Merlin."

"Not anymore, I let him go, I don't wanna lose any more. A God can't be killed but they can be locked up forever."

"Well sorry." Psyche looked at the picture closely. Kila was smiling without causing chaos or a disaster.

"Psyche, the down fall is, I want to kill myself so bad but I find out, I'm a goddess, I can't die. But daughter can die , half of her blood is mine, she'll become very strong." Kila turned around, then was a menacing smile on her face, "Better take you back, before your man worries about you. That hunk Blade."

"He's not my man."

"Are you sure? I couldn't tell by the way you were kissing him last night."

"What?"

"You better help that friend of yours." Kila snaps her fingers. Suddenly, a dark portal appeared under her feet and she fell through it. She landed in the water.

Psyche's POV

I started moving around a little but Blade was right this water was freezing cold, so cold that I couldn't move, I could see my own breathe escaping through my mouth and I tried to move, but I couldn't. The freezing water kept stabbing me all over my body, I was aching and crying already cause of the pain was so great. I was so up to my chin that was when I screamed. I screamed as loud as my vocals cords would let me. My screamed echoed and I kept screaming until I went under.


	8. A Change

I woke up, relieved that I was alive and out of the water. I was coughing up water still, I was so warm, I opened my eyes, and I was back in my room. The door was locked, damn I don't need this. I started to look for the spare key I had, but I couldn't find it. I was surprised when I heard a voice.

"You shouldn't be up after surviving an experience like that." It was Blade, I turned around quickly, and he came up to me face to face. He showed me the spare key, I tried to snatch it back but he was a foot higher than me, making it impossible to reach.

"Last night, you were making all these predictions, they came true." He looked at me deeply with those beautiful eyes.

"Listen, I was drunk, I don't remember em. Now gimme!" I shouted impatiently.

"I remember and what's the hurry?" It's official, I hate this guy.

"I gotta see Kitty before they start dissecting her." I was eager; I'm not bringing someone back if they're body parts are out. I'm not throwing up again.

"Before you bring her back, here." He put a small cat gem in my hand, "Wait a minute keep it." I looked at Blade, he smiled at me and he came closer to me. He kissed me, from that one kiss, I couldn't resist any longer. He broke the kiss, "You better get to her quick."

He pushed me out of the room; I cheered, and started to run down the hallway.

Normal POV

Back in Psyche's room, a shadow appeared behind Blade.

"Remember, what you must do, right?" The voice asked.

"Yes. But is this really necessarily?"

"Yes, of course it is. Now do it." The shadow disappeared.

Psyche's POV

I was already at the place where dead experiments are kept until all of their good organs are out. Then they put them in drawers, like a morgue. I was about to throw up, seeing a gallbladder, thank you it wasn't Kitty's. She hadn't been touched yet; they didn't even take her clothes off yet. But it was so cold, and it was empty. I found Kitty lying on a metal table, she seem so peaceful. Time to wake her up. I raised my hand over her and in a flash of light, she was softly breathing. But then her eyes shot opened and she shot up. I was glad that she didn't scream. But she looked gloomy and depressed.

"Hey Kitty." I greeted. But she didn't say anything back, she just stood on her feet and looked at me, I just didn't say anything, coming back from the death most have really freaked her out into not talking. So I took her back to Onyx, who was happy that she was alive so were her best friends. It feels good doing something for someone without taking revenge. I saw Blade just standing there, sharpening his sword. I walked up to him with my hands behind my back.

"She'll be okay." He said looking at his sword and then at me.

"Yeah." I brought his head down to kiss him.

Later on, time seem to slow down as I just lay there, feeling him completely.

"Ouch, ow." I cried. He stops and looked at me.

"What am I going to hard for you?"

"No, you're on my hair."

"This is some long shit." He said, getting his arm off my hair. I pulled him back down. Suddenly, I felt this intense pain on my neck. I didn't know what happened but my vision was blurry.

I woke up, I was still in my room, and I sat up. My entire body was aching in pain, my hair was left in a mess, and Blade was nowhere in sight. I was panting as I just sat there, suddenly, with a glow of dark purple light, I looked up again. I saw Kila standing there, giving me an evil smile.

She crossed her arms, "So how was he?" She asked laughing, she started laughing as she was looking in her reflection, and she took out some dark purple lipstick.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting on blood lipstick, and don't change the subject, answer my question."

I smiled, "Fun. I know he's Twist, so why doesn't he remember me?"

Kila looked at me with a bigger evil smile on her face, "He seems like he knows you forever. That's what I cast the spell on."

"What bout the others?"

"I extended the spell a little longer." She started to powder her nose.

"What?"

"Yes, as you know, you have some big impending doom, that you're the caused of. Now, I can't miss that. I've been miserable cause there has been no chaos lately, and this is like a buffet for me."

I looked at her like she was a virus, needed to be destroyed but then I just realized what she was putting on, "What! You're wearing blood!"

"Yes."

"Nothing, cool." I shrugged my shoulders. Instantly putting my clothes on.

"See that's why I like you and Blade. He's a perfect mate for you. Half Vampire, doesn't need much sleep, very powerful and strong, and not to mention, that he's a psycho, just like you."

"I'm not a psycho."

"Whatever, but I've promised but consider this as a warning help." Kila threw to me a very small gem. I looked at it, as it showed to have a sharp of an eye on it.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a gem. I created it, to give one being special abilities, since you're special I guess it's yours. Your friend can use it, but I give it to you as a gift or whatever you mortals call it."

"Okay, what will I do with it?"

"Simple, hold it in your hands and repeat after me." Kila started to speak in an ancient language that I was having a hard time saying but instantly the gem started to glow and I was blinded by the light.

Later on, I woke up, feeling so much better, I didn't know what happened but the gem was gone, Kila was gone, and Blade still wasn't around.

I sat up, rubbing my head, from my ears; I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I walked out of the room, looking around; I saw that some experiments were just walking down the hallway, turning the corner. They were far away. I walked into the main room, where all the experiments were looking for Blade. I started to look in the middle of the crowd but I saw that he wasn't there; by just sniffing in the air, I couldn't smell his scent. But then I use my eyes, like a voice sensor, I could hear thousands of voices, I never known there were so many, there are about 50 experiments. That's when I heard his voice, near the bar. I opened my eyes and smiled, like a demon. At first, I walked across a dog looking experiment; he sniffed and started growling at me. I just looked at him and kept walking to Blade or the sound of his voice. Suddenly, I saw a bunch of other experiments fighting and for some reason; they started fighting towards me, and knocked me off the rail. As I was falling, I started flipping in the air and landed on my hands and feet.

Everyone knew me even though I didn't know them, I never could land on my hands and feet, and everyone knew I couldn't. But yet here I am, standing up, unharmed and me, in the circle of everyone who thought I was a freak, which was everyone. Blade wasn't there but I was still relieved. I started to walk through the crowd who continued to look at me weird. I saw my own reflection while walking down a hallway. I saw two teeth, sticking out of the corner of my mouth. I looked closer to see my eyes, they were different, in the middle, my pupil was different, and it was in the shape of a very thin and sharp diamond.

I hissed at my reflection, but then I covered my mouth. As I clenched my hands together, I started to bleed; I looked at my hands and saw that my nails grew longer by themselves. I extended my nails to see that they grew longer too.

"Blade." I said to myself, I got so mad that I punched the mirror, breaking into pieces. I started storming off. I walked into Onyx's room. Liz, Onyx, and Ray were playing Uno, while Kitty was just sitting around, she covered her body up with a blanket. She looked up at me, with those cold purple eyes, like she was dead even though she was just right there.

"Onyx have you seen Blade?" I asked. Onyx shook his head.

"Yeah, I think he's in the gym. Why?" Liz looked at me like she could see into my soul. Ray put all of his cards down.

"I win, again." He said all happy.

"What?" Liz yelled, "You're cheating. You're called Ray for a reason."

"No powers in Uno, Mr. X Ray." Onyx said.

"I'm not using my powers, I always win at this game. nd you know what that means, isn't that right my Lizzie." Ray smiled at Liz, but Liz just punched him in the stomach, trying to hide her blushing.

"I'm not taking off my shirt. Let's play again." Liz declared. Ray just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh don't worry, I did that last night." Ray winked at Liz; Liz covered his mouth, everyone grasped.

"You slept with him again?" Onyx snickered, Kitty's and my eyes were widened.

"I was upset." Liz kept blushing, "I told you to keep that a secret." Liz punched him in the stomach before storming away.

"You may have been upst then, but not in your bed." Ray smiled proudly.

"How was she?" Onyx laughed.

"You thought she was rough when fighting, you havent seen rough until yo get herin bed."

I walked out towards the gym, I saw Blade there, lifting wieghts," You bite me on the neck, and turned me into a freaky vampire."

"I did no such thing." Blade looked so calm, "I can't bite somebody and turned em into a vampire, if I bite you, then you'll be knocked out."

"Explain this." I showed him my teeth, sticking out.

"Those aren't vampire teeth, those are cat teeth, trust me, you're teeth are not as sharp as mine."

I crossed my arms, at first my face was all tensed up, until it softened when I looked at him, I sighed, "I'm sorry."

He gave me a warm smile, which made me smile a little, "It's okay."

"I guess I'm worried about Kitty still, she looks so cold and upset."

"Well hey, she just died and no one knows the killer, all I know it's not an experiment, cause there's no scent."

"What about Gil?" I asked.

I looked at him and hugged him, he hugged me back, "Gil's no fool, Kitty has no many friends, if he did kill her, someone would know and kill him."

Normal POV

Back with Dr. Mercy

Pyro was watching through the glass, as a ship was about to leave with Dr. Mystical's experiment, except Spark and Andromeda, who decided to stay. But Static left with Bubbles.

"Good Bye Dr. Mercy, thank you for letting us stay here but we must go."

Back With Psyche and Psyche's POV

Kitty was finally okay, she just doesn't remember anything about dying in fact, and she thought she was in a deep sleep. If only I could read her mind but she can't be affected by Psychic attacks. I still haven't met Dr. Angel and has almost been three months. I was in the washroom, taking a shower.

Two girls came up, washing their hands. By that time, I turned off the shower, drying myself off, and putting my clothes on.

"Don't you hear, Blade finally has a mate."

"Well, it's about time, I mean, that guy is a god who's unreachable."

"Looks like he met his match. A pathetic psychic girl with a little bit of cat blood. I'm telling ya, he feels sorry for the poor thing."

"I hear ya, either that or she's desperate and he just felt sorry for her."

"Sorry little bitch, taking my man."

"Don't worry, you have Dingo and he's not so pathetic."

I was so mad that my eyes started to glow green. I walked out of the shower room, and using my powers to dry my hair faster. They didn't say anything when I was there.

"Hey girls. The next time you wanna say anything about anybody, look in the mirror." I walked out, leaving them with their mouths dropped. I walked towards my room. Blade pounced me, but I used my legs to wrap around his neck.

"Hey you're gettin better." He said, he then pried my legs from his neck, letting me fall on the floor. But then I used my hands to help me stand up, I separated my legs and spin around, he grabbed my leg but then I used my legs to flip him then straddled on top of him.

"Thank you." I said smiling.


	9. Dr Angel's reason

Every morning when I woke up, Blade was always gone, and not to mention, I wasn't pregnant, maybe I should lay off the drinking. I shook my head, unless I'm pregnant that's the only time I would not drink. Suddenly I felt a kick in my stomach, I smiled, hoping that I was pregnant, I needed to go to the hospital wing. I betcha they'll be glad to see me again. Especially, Kitty, she did work there but she wouldn't go anywhere without an escort, even since the death thing. Dr. Angel thanked me, but I didn't see him. I often wonder when he's going to talk to me cause I starting to get impatience here. As usual, I just pick my clothes on and walked out of the room. I decided not to go to the hospital wing, I mean it could be nothing, I could be just sore from last night, and I was sore every night. Suddenly, Liz was walking right passed me, knocking me down, but before I could hit the ground, I was back on my feet before I knew it. Liz was too busy running away from Ray again. No matter what she said, Ray would always have something on his mind about her that would go through what she said.

"Stop following me!" Liz yelled but Ray kept following. I shook my head, laughing. I saw one door halfway opened, I was curious cause I always see this door closed and locked. So I just went in, closing the door right behind me, it was a dark room, papers stacked up high on the floor, the windows were covered by blinds, I saw a desk, with pictures on it. One was Kila's old mate, and standing next to him was a human looking guy. He was a cyborg, his arm, leg, and eye were metal. I put the picture back down, then I saw a picture the one with Kila (in experiment form) and her old mate, looking at each other, I saw that Kila was fat, like in pregnant and her mate was rubbing her stomach, this picture frame was broken like someone through it. I instantly put the picture down once I heard the knob turning, so I hid under the desk. I heard Dr. Angel's voice, and I could hear two footsteps walking into the room and closing the door. Dr. Angel sat in his seat right at the desk, I went on the side hoping that I wouldn't touch him. Under one part of the desk, I found a picture, I didn't have time to look at it, so I just put it in my pocket.

"Why haven't you destroyed her yet?" I heard Dr. Angel yelling, "When she fell in the water, you should have let her ass there. I don't know why you saved her."

I was surprised to hear Blade's voice answering, "Sorry but I got too involved."

"You're in love with this thing? Her mother is the reason that your parents died."

"How do you know that she's the daughter?"

"Simple, see, She has her dad's looks but the figure of her mom, we can't kill her mom, so I want my revenge on the daughter. Listen Blade, your parents were really great experiments, just like my first experiment, Psy. I warned him that the girl was no good, but no, he was killed in front of my face. The mother is immortal but I saw the kid, and Psyche looks just like her and she's mortal."

"The mom's kid was a baby, she could have changed more than you thought, what if she's different."

"Oh trust me, I know its her, now kill her before I kill one of your best friends, maybe Kitty again, and this time, I'll make sure she'll never come back."

Blade sighed, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good Blade, now kill her as soon as possible." Dr. Angel finally got up, but I didn't care, I was in shocked. I could hear two set of footsteps exiting out of the room and closing the door. I instantly got out from under the desk and I started walking towards the door, until I heard the door knob turning again, but I didn't have time to hide. The door opened, showing me that it was Blade, he forgotten his sword. I looked at him, serious/ hurt look at him, I could tell he was hiding his hurt/surprised look.

"Psyche, what are you doing here?" He asked, closing the door behind him, I backed up to the desk, behind my back, my nails were extended.

"I....I was just placing hide and go seek with Kitty." I lied. He smirked at me.

"You're lying, you can tell me the truth."

"Yeah I could, but I can't trust you." In that instant, I stabbed him in the right leg, I heard him groan in pain, I quickly opened the door, and ran away. Since, I've got stronger, now my attacks could affect him, not to mention that I was faster. I kept running until I saw the basement door, then I ran in there, I went down the stairs, and hid behind a machine that was covering a door. The basement was full of food and everything else needed to survive, plus it was a maze, by the time he could try and find me, I would be gone by then. I slid down to the ground, and then I started crying, I couldn't believe it, Blade was trying to kill me this whole time. And what were they talking bout? I was created, they had to be mistaken me for someone else. My mom was Optica and she wasn't immortal. Who's Psy, cause I'm right here and I never met Dr. Angel. Is Psy that experiment in the picture, the male in the picture. I pulled out the picture from my pocket, it was another picture of him and Kila. I got to admit, he does have my colors, and I got Kila's figure but that doesn't mean anything, I mean any girl could be Kila's girl.

I should have known that bastard would have been no good. I thought he was perfect.

**perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that**

How do I know that he didn't lie to me about loving me?

**never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled**

I betcha he fool me, Onyx, Kitty, Liz, and Ray. He knew who killed Kitty and did nothing bout it.

**look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she**

He was pretending through the whole thing, I love that jackass and I trusted him, and now he's trying to kill me

**never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled**

That's the last time I'll fall for a guy just cause he looks like someone else that loved me.

**without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie**

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

I hate him.

**it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool**

I just sat there crying, suddenly, I stop crying when I heard the door opening and there I saw Blade standing right there at the door. I covered my mouth.

"Psyche!" He yelled, like I'll answer him, "Listen Psyche, I know you're in here, cause, this is the only place, that's covered with stuff.....

He started walking down the stairs.

"..Good place for you to hide.....Dark....

He started looking behind every corner.

"Okay, if you won't come out, at least hear me out. Psyche, I hope you know I wouldn't kill you, I love you way too much to do that. I guess you have an effect even on someone like me. I'm trying to convince Dr. Angel, for me not to kill you cause....well...I know you're not Kila's daughter, even if you are, you don't deserved to be killed cause of what happened 20 years ago."

I didn't move, he could be lying again.

"Psyche!" He yelled again.

I stayed there for a while, panting like crazy, hoping that Blade won't find me. I had to admit, Blade had me scared, that why he fascinates me even more. I just sat there, if I used my powers Blade would sense it, he's a hunter. My heart was pounding fast. Suddenly, I heard him walking up the stairs and closing the basement door. I quickly opened the door I was facing and closed it back up.I was in the boiler room, the room was hotter than any room in the lab. I was already pouring sweat. The streamed seem to blind me, I leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. I still don't get it, why does Dr. Angel think I'm Kila's daughter. I don't even look like Kila. Suddenly, the steam stop pouring out of the machine and the lights in the steam room were glowing green and then Kila just popped out of no where. I think it's Kila, her skin was different, it was a light ghoulish green color and looking at a hand mirror with little skeleton bones all over was still wearing the dark purple gown but the top part was now like a halter attached to the rest of her gown.

"Hello Psyche, having fun? I know what you're thinking, is this Kila. I know about my skin color, I change it. Dark tan is not really a scary color."

I just looked at her, "Well, I didn't wanna say anything." That was the truth, when I first saw her, my first question was that she's supposed to look scary and tan made look kinda fat.

"Yeah, I now, I did look kinda fat in tan anyway." Kila was floating over my head, "Having Fun?"

"Hell no!" I yelled. Kila looked at me like she expected me to answer like that. For a Goddess, she lets me get away with it, but I don't wanna push my buttons.

"What's wrong? Blade not fun enough for you."

"No, Blade's a traitor, he was supposed ta kill me this whole time."

Kila didn't seem surprised, I betcha she saw it coming.

"Ya know, Blade's not a me, if that was Twist right now, even though it sort of is him? Do you think he would really kill you?"

"That's the point, sort of. And Dr. Angel wants me dead cause he thinks I'm your daughter."

Kila was quiet until she started laughing.

"What?"

"Dr. Angel wants revenge cause he thinks I'm the reason that ten experiments and his wife were killed 20 years ago. And the only way is to kill my mortal child before she becomes too pwerful. But he doesn't have a chance."

"Why does he confuse me with her? I was created, not born."

"Well, you have my figure when I was an experiment. You have Psy's eyes, colors, and his wouldn't blame an imperfect fool like him. And you're a psycho."

I looked at Kila, " I'm only a psycho cause my mom died on my first day of training, I was raped a lot, my unborn son was killed right in front of my very eyes, and my husband was killed in our very own bed."

"Yes, but my daughter would have been a psycho anyway, even if she didn't go through that, she would have been a psycho."

I crossed my arms, "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"Oh yes, look behind you." Kila instantly disappeared and I turned around. Suddenly, a net flew right at me and all I knew was that I was on the ground, tangled in a net, not even my nails or powers could break through it. The steam came back and once again I was sweating and blinded by the I could see that Blade was standing over me, he didn't have his jacket on but his sword was still stripped to his back.

"Psyche, I..."

I was struggling with the net, trying to break through. But when I saw Blade there, I didn't know what happened. My vision turned purple, then I heared a roar from me and I was about to jump Blade if it wasn't for the net. Then my vision was back to normal, Blade seemed surprised but still calm.

"Maybe the Doc was right." Blade started to remove the net from off me, "But I'm still not going ta kill you."

I crossed my arms, still sitting on the ground, I was trying to blind my tears, but my sniffing gave it away. He sat next to me and lifted my head up.

"Well, well, looks like someone's crying." Blade smiled, how can someone like him be so calm all the time.

Normal POV

Kila was sitting on her couch, eating strawberries with her sharp pinky finger. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, in this universe, there's no chaos any where, but in Psyche's case, big trouble is brewing. I should help it along. But how?" Kila heard a bunch of scientists talking about needing more test subjects, then she had an idea.

"Oh Kila, a brillant idea, plus it would be such a good idea." Kila waved her hand over the cauldron, suddenly it showed Snowy (Oceania) sitting on her throne.

"What the hell do you want?" Snowy asked.

"Just a flavor, ....well...actually its blackmail, if you can't do this one thing for me, I'll tell every god and goddess your greatest secret."

Snowy sighed holding her staff, "What?"

(Sorry, can't tell you what Kila said)


	10. Separate

I don't own this song.

Kila was now talking to the God of Trickery, he's known to trick mortals into anything. His name is Lokiu. He turned into anything to lead anyone to something else. He wore flying shoes that were speedy and kept he far away from the mortals when tricking, but he was also known as the God of Discovery since everytime he lead mortals on a wild goose chase, they always discover something else. He wore shades and held a golden staff.

"So you want me to lead those mortals down there to here." Lokiu said, looking at Kila from head to toe.

Kila nodded.

"One thing, babe, what's in it for me?"

"Call me babe one more time and you'll get all of your worshipers visting Hell for good."

"Okay, okay, sweetheart, but what's in it for me?"

"This." Kila showed him a ball that had a world in it, "It's where all of your worshipers live and if they act bad, you can instantly show em something." Kila dropped it in Lokiu's hand. He looked at it and put it in his robe.

"Nice doing business with you."

Scientists suddenly saw a blinking on the map.

"What's over there?" One Doctor asked.

"I don't know, maybe Lokiu is sending us a sign. Let's take it."

Psyche was sweating even more as she held Blade's face between her hands, he kissed them.

"Why are you trembling?" Psyche asked. Blade sat up.

"No Reason, I'm just tired and very hot." Blade started to put his clothes back on Psyche followed. They both exited out of the room, and then separated. Psyche was in the washroom.

Psyche's POV

I was just taking a shower in the washroom, trust me sweat made me feel nasty. While I was taking a shower, I kept having the feeling that someone was watching me. But I was also feeling very strange too like my stomach aching suddenly, maybe I should go to the nurse or Kitty. I turned the shower off, but I was absoultely feeling a presence behind me, even without my psychic powers since none of these experiments could be affected by them, but I kept feeling that strange feeling.

I ringed my hair dry with my powers and I walked out with my clothes. Well they were the other Psyche's clothes but she was washing my others. It was like a light blue bra and a very short skirt that was kind of like a Hawaiian skirt but dark blue and not with grass. I was wearing light green high heeled boots. Kitty and Liz were there, talking and staring in the mirror. I walked over there.

"Hey Kitty and Lizzy." I greeted, smiling at Liz, Kitty just giggled and Liz crossed her arms.

"Hey Psyche. " Kitty looked in the mirror and saw a girl standing in the mirror and she came out of the mirror standing on the countertop. She jumped on the ground, she didn't say a word, I looked at her neck and noticed that she had gills. She just walked out of the washroom, leaving us in confusion.

"Who was that?" I asked, Kitty and Liz just shrugged their shoulders.

"She was just created." Liz said, "No one even knows her powers except Dr. Angel."

Normal POV

Blade came into the room where Dr. Angel was drinking in his office, he was watching something that he turned off right when Blade came in.

"So you didn't kill her? Figures, you know what I could be wrong, I mean what if she's not Kila's daughter." Dr. Angel drunk something from the bottle.

"Doc, I won't kill her even if she is."

Dr. Angel started to laugh, "Ya know what Blade, you remind me of Psy, he thought Kila was nothing but a sweet lovable experiment until-"

"Damn it, would you just drop it!" Blade yelled holding his ears with his hands.

Dr. Angel looked at Blade, smiling, "Now, now, Blade. The only thing that I want to say is that your parent's sacrifirce just went in vain but all it needed was avenged." Dr.Angel continued to laugh.

"If you touch her, I'l-"

"My dear boy, I won't touch her, I leave that with you." Dr. Angel saw that Blade was getting angry and that his eyes started to glow red, "That's it. Awaken the beast."

Blade shook his head, his eyes were back to their normal color, he sighed and walked out.

"I almost had him."

Blade's fangs suddenly sprouted out again. He stopped and clenched his hands, by anger, he punched the wall, cracking piece of it. And the worst part Psyche was right there, in front of him.

Psyche's POV

I was scared again by Blade's strength, I smiled and looked at him lovingly, until I noticed that he was sweating and his eyes glared red and then they were dark green blue again.

**Redman:****  
****Ah, dirrty (dirrty)**  
**Filthy (filthy)**  
**Nasty (Oh) Christina you nasty (yeah)**  
**Too dirrty to clean my act up (uh huh)**  
**If you ain't dirrty, you ain't here to party (Woo)**

I held his hand, he looked at me, he looked so mad.

"Ya know, I'm not a doctor but I know what could get rid of all that angry." I smiled at him, licking his neck. He looked at me.

"Psyche, now is not a good time."

**Ladies (Move), Gentlemen (Move)****  
****Somebody ring the alarm, a fire in the room** **Ring the alarm...and I'm throwin' elbows****  
****Ring the alarm...and I'm throwin' elbows**  
**Ring the alarm...and I'm throwin' elbows**  
**Ring the alarm...and I'm throwin' elbows**  
**(Ha Ha)**  
  


I crossed my arms as he walked passed me and into the main room, they were having another stupid party, I walked towards the main room. **  
  
**

**Christina:****  
****Uh-Let me loose**  
**Oooh, I'm over due, gimme some room, comin' through**  
**Paid my dues, I'm in the mood, me and my girls come to shake the room**  
**DJ's spinnin', show your hands**  
**Let's get dirrty, that's my jam**  
**I need that, uh to get me off, sweatin' until my CLOTHES come off**  
  


In the main room, the lights were blinking on and light through the whole time, It was hard to see certain anyone. But I could see Blade sitting down, getting a drink. **  
  
**

**It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'  
Still jumpin', six in the mornin'  
Table dancin', glasses are crashin'  
No question time for some action  
**

Suddenly, I was grab around the arm, it was the guy from the first party, I smiled.

"Sorry big boy but daddy said I can't cheat on him." I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm even tighter, he was stronger than I ever thought, he was close to Blade's strength.I was struggling with him but he just smiled at me, I've seen that smile too many times.

"Don't you even try it." I warned him. I was backing up but his grip even tightened. I punched him in the face but it only hurted my hand, usual if someone tried to rape me I would be cool about it, but these experiments can't be affected by psychic powers not to mention I nearly broke my hand just now.

"Looks like I get dessert this time." He smiled. He instantly picked me up and started carrying me down a hallway.

"No! I'm not you fuckin dessert! Put me down you motherfuckin whore!" I yelled but the music was so loud that no one heard me, I thought Blade would have heard me but I guess not.

He dropped me on the floor in his room and then locked the door, before I could reacted he punched me so hard that I was bleeding hard from the mouth. He sat between my legs, and started moving in motion. I stabbed him in the arms and even the chest but he didn't reacted. I screamed and then that was when my fangs came out, I bit him on one of the arms that he used to hold me down. I grunted in pain but then he punched me.

**Temperatures up (can you feel it), 'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise  
**

I gasped, "You pervert." My voice deepened, sounding demonic, and my vision changed to purple. I could see his face now, it was full with fear. I jumped on him.  
****

**Chorus:  
Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly  
  
**I came walking out of his room, closing the door from behind me, suddenly, I was grabbed again and this time I was kissed. It was Blade.

"Where the hell have you been?"

I lied, " Just around, why?"

"I thought you were mad at me."

"No." I walked away with him. I didn't know what happened but I liked it. Blade pushed me against the wall and kissed me again, my arms were wrapped around his neck and my legs were wrapped his waist. He held me up by the rear.

**Get it fired up in a hurry****  
****Wanna get dirrty, it's about time that I came to start the**  
**Party, sweat drippin' over my body**  
**Dancin, gettin' just a little naughty**

Blade carried me into his room and he closed the door, I pulled his shirt were my legs were still wrapped around his waist until I had to take my skirt and he took his pants off. I laid back on the bed and he was on top of me. He moved in motion, making me moan and cry out his name which made him go harder, and made me cry harder. I sat up a little, but I was still moaning and crying in pleasure, until finally he laid on his side. That was when I was straddled on him.

**Wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival  
  
Ah, heat is up, ladies, fellas drop your cups  
Bodies packed, front to back, move your ass, I like that  
Tight hip huggers, low for show  
Shake a little somethin' on the floor  
I need that, uh to get me off, sweatin' till my clothes come off  
**

"Sorry Blade but you fucking me is getting so pathetic now." I said, smiling.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to get a baby here not just fun."

**Let's get open, cause a commotion  
Still goin' eight in the mornin'  
There's no stoppin' we keep it poppin'  
Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'  
**

He held me by the waist, letting us still move in motion but this time harder. I cried even louder, which made Blade just wanna reacted, but I kept pushing him down. Suddenly, both of my cat fangs appeared and his vampire ones appeared too. I finally stop, still in my position but I was gasping for air.

**Give all you got (give it to me), just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise  
  
Chorus  
  
Here it comes it's the one you've been wait'n on  
Get up get it rough, yup that's what's up  
Givin' just what you love to the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go  
What to do when the music starts to drop  
And that's when we take it to the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops  
Uh oh, here we go  
**

I was way too sore to move but Blade sat up and licked my neck. I looked down at him as he kissed me again. By accident, I bit his tongue with my fangs but he didn't really react to that. He fell back and I fell back with him. I let him lay on top again. I was feeling a little tired.  
****

**Redman:  
  
Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my moneyfroze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine, I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina (what?), better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that?  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac?)  
Dogs, let'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freakin'  
  
Chorus x3  
  
Uh, what? **

Finally we stop moving period. I looked at him. Soon there was a kncok at the door. He jumped up, quickly putting his pants back on, and answer it, it was some experiment I couldn't describe.

"It's Harry." She said. Blade's eyes widened, he reached for his shirt and shoes and came back to me.

"Psyche, I'll be right back." Blade quicky went out the door and by then, I went to sleep.

I was having a weird dream, the lab was falling into the water and I was captured. But then I instantly woke up, and looked into the mirror. Suddenly, the mirror had giant, red eyes staring at me. A demonic voice was talking to me.

"Puny mortal, you're mine." A hand came out and grabbed me. And I disappeared into the mirror. I shot up from my nightmare, sore, panting, and sweating. I saw the mirror, shattered in pieces, I shove myself next to the wall, looking at the shatter mirror on the floor, Blade suddenly came in.

"Psyche, what the hell did you do in here?" He looked at me.

"Nothing. I had a nightmare that's all."

Blade sighed sitting next to me.

"Harry's dead." He looked at me sadly as I put my clothes back on, actually my clothes, the other Psyche, or Gothika must have got her clothes back.

"Who's Harry?"

"A brown experiment with a scar on his left eye."

My eyes instantly widened, that was my rapist, I didn't kill him or did I. I didn't mean it or did I

"What happened?" I asked looking at Blade.

"He's alright now, thanks to that new experiment, but no one knows for sure. But He's a full vampire, and Dr. Angel's strongest experiment, how could someone kill him."

"Does he know?"

"No, I couldn't remember, someone knock the sense outta him before he died."

I thought I was about ta throw up, I killed him, I knew it. But how, if I can't beat Blade, how could I kill him.

Blade looked at me and licked my cheek, "I'll clean this mess up." He walked out of the room. Suddenly, something was happening, the room was instantly turned frozen with ice. Then a figure was standing in front of me, it wasn't Kila cause Kila didn't have a staff but this one looked almost like her.

"Oh poor Psyche." She said laughing evilly, "You have no idea what happening do you?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Snowy, the new goddess of the Icy waters. Kila's older sister."

"That would explain the laugh and the sinster look." I commented, she laughed again but this time the whole lab was shaking.

"Just like your mom, a good sense of humor but I came to warn you."

"Warn me, about what?"

"What will happen very soon. I'm very disappointed about Dr. Angel's lab on top of my sacred place, so soon, it will collapse in the icy water."

You can't! All these experiments can't surivive this water!"

"Don't worry about the others. They'll surivive but you should worry about you and Blade, cause soon your fates will be sealed, will you be together or separate forever."

"What the h-"

"Not to mention, it will be all your fault."

"How?"

"You're turning into a monster cause of your blood. That's how you'll be separated but that's not all." Snowy instantly disappeared, the ice was melting away into nothing.


	11. Alone again

I was panting still as I just sat there, Blade came back, he started to sweep the mess up and then he looked at me.

"Psyche, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said, trying to figure out what was Snowy saying, "I'm just hungry." I lied to him again.

I've haven't been hungry in two days cause the pain in my stomach had been too great for me to handle. I walked out of the room, leaving Blade by himself. As I walked through the hallway, I saw everyone talking and whispering about the murder of the strongest experiment in the lab. I saw him sitting on a metal table in the hospital wing; Kitty let that new experiment touch his leg. In a flash of blue, I saw that he was healed. When he saw me walking passed him, he didn't seem to remember me, but he did seem interested in me. Oh hell no, he better back up. Liz was standing next to a door and Ray was winking at her, but she rolled her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes widened and turned into a nasty glare at Ray.

"Remove the hand, god damn it!" Liz screamed, Ray did, but he sighed looking at her lovingly.

"You're so irresistible when you're angry."

Liz groaned, "Ray, knock it off!"

"Sorry Lizzy, but no one could separate me from you." Ray winked at Liz again. Suddenly, a beautiful female experiment walked passed him, then he ran after her.

"Thank you." Liz rolled her eyes, sighing in relief. But then Ray came right back.

"Sorry baby, I'll learn how to be more loyal."

"Don't I feel so lucky." Liz rolled her eyes. I started to laugh. Ray blushed and gave Liz a flower.

"I get this for you, it's an Forget me not, well...an Artic Forget me not, it took me five hours to find but I wanted to get it for you cause it' your favorite."

Liz was speechless, literally, "Thanks."

Ray walked away; Liz was looking at the flower.

"Liz is starting to like Ray." I teased.

"Nuh."

"Yuh."

"Nuh."

"Yuh."

"Oh Shut Up!" Liz yelled, storming away. I started laughing harder. Then I saw Kitty walking out of the hospital wing.

"This is big, no one not even Blade can defeat Harry and there he was dead in the floor of his room, I wonder what happened." Kitty said to me, but then she started waving when Blade and Onyx were walking over there. She smiled and started her giggling when Onyx was standing right next to her. She was blushing like crazy.

Blade just stood next to me. My mind was wondering about the Harry thing. If I killed him, how? He's the strongest and I killed him. Well, the son of a bitch did rape me. But how? How did I kill him? The guilty feeling was causing my stomach to go in pain. I instantly started throw up. Blade, Kitty, and Onyx seemed surprised as they jumped back.

Later on, I was drinking ginger ale as Blade sat next to me on a stool.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, and then he started rubbing my stomach.

"Maybe fucking you every night is starting to pay off." He smiled at me. I looked down at my stomach, hoping.

"I hope so." I looked at my stomach but I didn't sense anything. Maybe, if I'm pregnant, the baby can't be affected by psychic powers or has no mind space for me to read it's mind. I jumped off the stool and started walking towards the hospital wing, "I'll be right back."

(I'm skipping this part)

When I came back out, Blade was still waiting for me. But I just walked past him, but then he followed me.

"So, are you?" Blade was eager too.

I shook my head.

"What? Why?"

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You're kidding right?"

"No." I looked at him, "Blade, I really want one. I wanna be a mom." I started to cry, when I remembered the first time when I was pregnant and about to have a baby.

"Shhhh....Psyche....shhhh..." Blade started hugging, my face was on his chest, "We'll try again."

"When?"

"Anytime, I don't sleep remember and I don't have much work anymore. Okay?"

I nodded, he kissed my forehead and I kissed his chin.

"But it's kinda ironic, we're probably the first couple, trying to actually have a baby." He laughed. I jumped on his back.

"Piggy back ride!" I shouted feeling like a little kid.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, when I finally have a baby, it'll be asking for a piggy back ride just like me, so you better be prepare."

Blade flipped me on the bed, "Be prepare, huh?"

The next morning, I woke up, Blade was gone again. I went to the aux. Kitchen, I couldn't believe it, I accidentally drink coffee, this is the third time this week.

**Woke up early this mornin'  
Made my coffee like I always do  
Then it hit me from nowhere  
Everything I feel about me and you  
The way you kiss me crazy  
Baby you're so amazing**  
  
I could help but feel all funny inside, That damn Blade is turning me soft. Just wait til I see him again. I'll kick his ass.

**Seven days and seven nights of thunder  
The water's rising and I'm slipping under  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder**  
  
I was skipping down a hallway, I saw Blade working out in the gym again. Damn, he works out too much, oh well, maybe I can make a weight drop on his foot. I laughed.

**I guess that I'm just fallin'  
Deeper into something I've never known  
But the way I'm feelin'  
Makes me realize it can't be wrong  
Your love's like a summer rain  
Washing my doubts away**

"Hi." I suddenly heard a voice behind me, it was Kitty and Liz.

"Where's Ray, you scared him off?" I laughed, Liz growled.

"No, I just haven't seen him."

**chorus  
bridge)  
'It's only been a week  
It's coming over me, yeah (?)  
It's making me believe that  
You're the one for me**

Suddenly, that new experiment was skipping down the hallway right towards us, then she stop. We just ignored her.

"Did you hear? They say that the killer was not just a normal experiment." Kitty said to me and that's when the new experiment said her first word.

"Psyche." She said. The three of us were shocked and backed up.

"Whoa, she can talk?" I asked looking at Kitty and Liz.

"What else can you do?" Liz commented.

"Psyche." She said again. She pointed at me, "I know who and what you did?"

I backed away from her. Kitty and Liz just walked away. I started to run away when she kept saying it over and over. I sat in my own room. But there she was in the reflection of the mirror.

"I know what you did, I know all about you." She said. She was completely freaking me out. So I walked out of the room, "I know your real mom, her blood is running right through your veins, you has cravings for blood and death."

I continued to walk away, she didn't follow me anymore, I continued to walk faster around down another hallway but I was scared half to death. What did she mean cause of my mom that my cravings will blood and death. What the hell does that mean? I walked passed Dr. Angel's office, in the corner of my eyes; I could see Blade in there, talking to Dr. Angel. I stop and looked through the crack of the door.

"I said no. Damn it, get it through your head." Blade snapped back at Dr. Angel.

"Blade, you fool, don't you see. She killed Harry last night."

"She was with me last night."

"No, earlier."

"Doc, listen to yourself, Psyche can't kill Harry, she can't even kill me and I'm half of a vampire."

"Listen a normal experiment can't do it. But a demi-goddess can kill anyone except a god or goddess."

"Demi Goddess, give me a break. She's no-"

"Blade, every second we talk we're wasting time to kill her, Kila's blood is starting to take over and when her true potential it'll be too late."

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, you're crazy and you need help."

Blade was walking towards the door; I jumped in the air, hanging tight to the ceiling, Blade just walked out of the room and quickly down the hallway, that was when I jumped back off. Then I looked through the cracked door again. I closed my eyes; this dumbass was saying everything in his mind.

I saw Dr. Angel, "I finally inserted the poison through his veins."

Dr. Angel was laughing evilly, what does he mean by poison.

"Just think soon, when those two have sex, they'll die. They'll both be together."

My mouth shot opened, that son of a bastard.

"The poison would only work tonight, damn it. I need to make more, if I wanna kill this Psyche bitch."

That was it, this guy was trying to kill me by the only way I can have a baby. Angry continually flow through my body, I never felt such angry in my life but this type of angry was making my blood run faster through my body. Suddenly, electricity flowed through my body and my vision turned to red this time and I blacked out.

I came back to my senses, I was sitting on the ground like I was drunk, I was covered in red but my tears mixed in with it. I didn't know what happened, I could see that every machine around Dr. Angel's office was big enough for all that. The machines were all destroyed and broken. I sat there until I felt the lab about to rock. Then I heard Blade's voice. He ran into the room and gasped.

"Psyche, what the hell did you do?" He seemed shocked. I looked out the window, it was nighttime. I smiled at him.

"I don't know." I said.

Blade pointed to something next to me or something I was sitting on. I looked down, there was Dr. Angel, dead. His face was a skeleton; his whole body was covered with his blood and some on me. But my mouth was really dripping with blood. I looked at Blade, he was still shock.

"You are Kila's daughter." Blade came right up to me, "You killed Harry."

"I didn't mean too. Harry raped me and I got so mad that I didn't know what happened. Dr. Angel just poisoned you so if we had sex tonight, we would both be dead. He shouldn't have shrewd with a force that he couldn't handle."

He instantly slapped me, I fell to the ground, and then I looked at him, crying. He smiled at me.

"Snap out of it, we gotta go." Blade started to pull my hand. As we hurried down the hallway, I could see the water starting to fill up, "We're sinking and there are no more ships."

"Where will we be going?"

"I don't know. But we gotta stay out of the water for as long as possible."

"What about the boats?"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from one wall, which was the side that the lab was falling towards. I couldn't hold my grip any longer so I fell but I grab the wall that had the hole in it. Blade was trying to reach for me but I couldn't move. I closed my eyes, trying to use my powers but it was way too cold to concentrate. He was reaching for me even harder, leaning on the edge, my grip was slipping, just when I was about to fall, Blade grab my hand and pulled me up.

"Psyche, let's climb to the top." He said, I just nodded, the cold air, already got me. Blade gave me a small jacket as we ran to a bunch of ladders.

"You first. "He smiled, I started climbing and he started climbing right under me, the ladders were very long but it was a great warm up. It made heat run through my body, cause I was way too cold to use my psychic powers. I climbed faster than before but Blade told me to paste myself, he said I would really need the energy when we hit the cold water. I remembered when I almost drown and remembering what Blade said.

"That's smart for once. Just look out there, there's nothing, but ice, icy winds, and freezing water. The ice and winds, they won't kill ya maybe injure. But that water is a different story, I know cause I fell in it once. Your body feels instantly frozen, you try to move but it hurts. It feels like a thousands knives going through your body, that's the only thing that you can think about, the pain. You can't breathe or feel. You feel like you lost your legs, and once you're in that water, it's nearly impossible to get out or even survive, you could probably stay in for a few hours or a day, depends on how you are in the cold. The only chance you can if someone pulls you out. Sometimes you can survive if parts of your body still works." 

I kept climbing, "Blade?"

"Yeah."

"We'll die right."

"No, no way. We're going ta survive this."

We were finally at the top, the lab was far from sinking, maybe by then, someone will come back for us. I was freezing cold, but Blade hugged me, then he suddenly, put something around my neck. It was a plain necklace with a whistle attached to it.

"If we get separated in the water, I want you to blow this. I'll come."

I sniffed, inhaling the cold air, "Blade, I didn't know about Kila being my mom."

"It's okay. I wouldn't have killed you if you did knew."

I smiled at Blade but then I frowned, Kila was my mom. Snowy said that it would be my fault that this happened. Where the hell is Kila when I need her and boy do I need her?

Suddenly, from under us, something exploded, separating us and sending both of us into the water.

I came back up; the water was as twice as cold in night than day. I couldn't feel my legs, so I couldn't grab the closest thing I could grab, a large piece of board. I tried so hard to pick myself up. I had to use my upper body strength cause my legs felt frozen. After 5 or 6 times, I finally got on the board. I didn't see Blade anywhere, so I started to blow on the whistle. I blow hard and loud.

I was on the board for three hours straight and I was still blowing but it turned to a low one when my vocals felt frozen, I never found Blade or he never came. My voice was frozen and I couldn't speak loud enough for anyone to hear. Not to mention that my hair was frozen, ice was even on it.

Over my head, I saw a helicopter; it was flying over me and was going away. I saw about five of them, the last one was soon coming passed me. I looked around; Blade was still nowhere in sight, what if he sank to the bottom. The lights from the helicopter was flashing over me, blinding my eyes. I couldn't see anything, the helicopter came closer, and nearly blowing the water like a hurricane was close. I held on tight. I saw some thing grabbing me but soon my vision was blurry.


End file.
